Talk:Climb up and start expounding/@comment-203.99.55.27-20110704094130
A DEBATE BETWEEN ALLAMAH YOUSUF GABRIEL AND PROF. ANNE MARIE SCHIMEL in 1963 in PUNJAB UNIVERISTY LAHORE By Sharif Farooq editor Daily Jihad, Daily Nawai Waqt, Rawalpindi, Peshawar Pakistan Since a few years the articles and essays of Allama Yousuf Gabriel had appeared in continuity. In these essays and articles a particular topic that appeared conspicuous was about the atomic hell and its hazards and the universal destruction of mankind. In the beginning I paid no attention to these articles but when the same topic and the same writer would discuss different aspects of a topic from the Quranic point of view then ultimately the reader is forced to give attention to the topic, particularly when the solution of problem is presented in reference to some divine scriptures and the faith of human beings. Also in the entire world of today, particularly in America, Russia, China, Japan and Europe etc., the topic which receives the greater attention is the same atomic hazards of the future and the atomic destiny of mankind. On one side, man is working miracles in the field of science and is striving from the achievement of every kind of facilities to the end of human diseases; to the extent that by means of artificial heart and artificial liver efforts are being made to revive the dead. While on the other side, upto this time, the most advanced nations of the world have prepared the atomic piles and various germs producing gases to an amount whose one fourth is enough to not only destroy this flourishing world but will cast this world into a sort of a hell whose slightest imagination is enough to cause the human mind to tremble with fear. The great thinkers and the friends of humanity set up demonstrations against the havoc to be wrought by the atomic radiations within these great world powers but all in vain, but:-" the more the treatment is given the worst becomes the disease. Perhaps, in this context the first "Campaign for the Nuclear Disarmament" had started by Bertrand Russell. Some other movements of the same nature are active in those countries. But by the passage of time the atomic destructive activities are on the increase. It is said that the atomic bombs which were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki and which caused the death of hundreds of thousand of human beings and even today those parts are incapable of any production, were very small bombs of very low velocity. Man has prepared means of human destruction and in the twinkling of an eye the human race would not only be destroyed but also there shall remain no signs of life on earth. When the civilized man sees the uncivilized ways of the destruction he becomes panicky. In January 1963, I had a chance to speak to the head of NATO (which is the greatest defensive organization in Europe and America) General Norstad in company with a group of Journalists of the common wealth. When I questioned about the sudden outbreak of atomic war, the General disclosed that such arrangements were extent that in case of undeclared atomic war within two or three minutes orders of atomic counterattack be given. However, over the continent of Europe due to fear, war planes equipped with atomic weapons keep on hovering for twenty four hours in the name of defensive purposes. If 22 or 23 years ago the ability to destroy the world within two or three minutes was achieved then today, on what stage of instant destruction will this world be? Allamah Yousuf Gabriel, who offers the solution of every universal problem and presents the methods of preventing the universal destruction in the light of the teachings of the Quran, remains always in the state of restlessness to save the humanity from Nuclear Destruction. Allamah Yousuf Gabriel is a highly learned scholar with unusually great versatility of subjects; is a celebrity among the distinguished Doctors of Islamic Law and Theology; has unusually great understanding of the Quran and shows equally exceptional knowledge of both the Quran and Science. He is a simple man who lives the life of a dervish in seclusion. If He had been in some other country with organized propaganda machinery behind him then certainly he would have been counted among the greatest thinkers of the world. He would have been declared as a great Harbinger and mouthpiece of world peace and many books would have been written about him and certainly he would have been awarded Noble Prize for peace. But Allama Yousuf Gabriel who passed M.A. without a teacher and who has equally great command over English, Persian and Arabic etc., lives in a small Mohallah Nawababad of Wah Factory in a very ordinary quarter. If anyone would see him he would not consider him deserving better attention than a simple and rustic villager. However, where there is intellectual greatness there the worldly splendour is not needed. Knowledge has its own delight and that is the delight of satisfaction and contentment; a delight from which the material world is deprived. I knew Allama Muhammad Yousuf Gabriel by his articles published but I had no meeting with him. One day when returning from Islamabad, I set out to find him and found him in his quarter. He was astonished. I saw him dressed in simple clothes of local ordinary cloth, wearing simple white turban and standard beard. The accent envisaged rural rusticity, wearing a simple ordinary slipper in his feet, declining age but very strong physique. He took me to a small quarter of his son. His son works in Wah factory. This quarter was his. In the adjoining room was the table of Allama with very ordinary furniture. In every-thing appeared simplicity. I was offered tea in a simple cup. He said to me, “I have rented a room in separation away from here. There I do all my writings”. I was gazing at Allama Yousuf Gabriel in surprise; his simplicity was making its effect upon me. After formal introduction when Allama began to explain the atomic destruction of the world in the scientific Light of Quran, I sat spell bound and amazed at the enlightening ocean of knowledge that came out from the lips of Allama. When he recited the English translation of the relevant signs of the Quran in fluent English, I was astonished. And along-with that he stated the details of a debate which he had with famous German Orientalist PROF. ANNEMARIE SCHIMMEL. PROF. Schimel denied the divine original of the Quran. Allama Yousuf Gabriel convinced her that the Quran was the book of God and based his debate on the Quranic chapter "Al-Homaza". He shows exceptional great knowledge in the subject of atomic science and atomic radiations. Allama told me that in 1964 BERTRAND RUSSEL, the famous English Philosopher in reply to my letter wrote, " Since Adam and Eve ate the apple, man has never abstained from any folly that he was capable of and the end is atomic hell". Allama said that apparently the surmise of Russell was correct. certainly he was not amiss about the end of mankind as may be seen in the present circumstances, but the prophecy of the Quran about the atomic hell (Chapter-Al-Homaza)is such a miracle in the world of science and philosophy that there is no possibility of refutation either by scientists or the philosophers. The Quran has given the causes of the appearance of the Atomic Hell; therefore it is possible for mankind to escape from atomic doom by removing the causes which the Quran has given as the causes of the appearance of atomic hell. And thus it is due to the hope which the Quran gave to me that I did not follow the suit of Bertrand Russell but rather took my own way in the hope that mankind will be saved from the dreadful end in the Nuclear Fire. The atomic hell of this present transient world is the replica of the Hotama (the term used by the Quran) of the next eternal world and the cause of both the atomic hell and the Hotama are the same and therefore who escaped the punishment of atomic hell in this world they will certainly find the Hotama i.e. the atomic hell of the next world in wait for them. The nature of the debate between Allama Yousuf Gabriel and PROF Annie Marie Schimel was historic. It was to have very far reaching effects. It was in September 1963 that in the Punjab University Lahore, PROF. Annemarie Schimmel had to deliver a lecture form 3'O clock to 5'O clock. The topic was that the Quran was not the word of God but rather the Prophet of Islam Muhammad (May Peace be Upon Him) had written it. Allama Yousuf Gabriel reached the Punjab University at quarter to three and found the seat in the first row on the left side. About twenty celebrated Ulema of Pakistan were present. Four Christian Fathers were also there. Allama Allaud-Din Siddiqui who was the head of Islamiat and thereafter retired as the Vice-Chancellor of Punjab University was in the chair. Exactly at 3'O Clock the learned Scholar PROF. Annemarie Schimmel arrived. She took the seat and asked permission to start the lecture and she began to count mistakes that according to her were in the Quran and she kept on enumerating the mistakes upto 4'O clock. At 4'O clock Allama Allauddin Siddiqui who was in the chair, dragged his chair and brought it on my left side. I said to Allama Alla-ud-Din Siddiqui,"Sir! You have abdicated your throne". His answer was, “brother! I had great expectation in you, but you sit mum. The Ulema also are sitting silent. I being the president have to remain neutral have therefore brought myself into the audience so that I may be able to say something to refute the view of the Madam". I said to Allama Allau-din - Siddiqui, “Allama Sahib! Is the Quran yours?" He said, "No". Then I said, “Am I the author of the Quran?" His answer was no. Then I said, “To God belongs the Quran and certainly God is the best protector of his word. Let us admire the Madam". (Actually God was making such arrangements that would give Allama Yousuf Gabriel a chance to refute the Madam. Even when she was delivering the lecture, the act of leaving the chair by Allama Allaud Din puzzled the lady and she stopped the lecture and thus Allama Yousuf Gabriel found the chance to stand up and discuss the topic with her.) Madam's lecture was in English. Allama Yousuf Gabriel stood up and addressed the lady in English. The following dialogue was recorded:- GABRIEL "Madam! You deny the Quran's divine original because you think there are mistakes in the Quran. Surely Madam There are no mistakes. Quran is free from mistakes. You are mistaken. Btu there is no time that I may clear those mistakes which you say, are in the Quran. I will therefore leave this side to you and will show you something in this Quran which nobody knew accept the God when the Quran was revealed to the Holy Prophet (May Peace be Upon him)" MADAM:- "What is that?" GABRIEL:" Pray Madam tell me, when the Quran was revealed or was written by the Prophet as you think?". MADAM: "1380 years ago". GABRIEL "And when atom bomb was made?". MADAM:-"In 1945 two atomic bombs were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki in Japan by the American bombers". GABRIEL The Quran was revealed 1380 years ago while atom bomb was made in 1945. Is there some distance between the two dates?". MADAM:"Yes! There are centuries intervening". GABRIEL:-"Madam! Please look into your conscience and say, was it possible that 1380 years ago in the country of Beduins, in the city of Mecca, an illiterate person (Muhammad, Peace be upon him, was admittedly a person who never had read any book nor had held a pen in his hand to write) would write a book in pure Arabic and name it the "Quran" and in that Quran he would write a chapter about the theory of modern atomism and give the essence of atomic science and portray the atomic bomb explosion, giving the theory of atomism as the cause of the appearance of atomic hell that is the atomic bombs and atomic radiations; all in about 36 words. Do you not consider it a miracle of the Quran?". MADAM:-"Are you in sense?". Is it possible to find the atomic science and atomic bomb in the Quran because the Quran was written 1380 years ago at a time when here was no modern science in the world while the atomic science appeared in 19th century, and the atomic bomb made its appearance in the world in 1945. Further the Quran is not a book of science; it is a book of religion. Science could not be expected in the Quran. I have myself read the Quran, nor any of the Muslim Ulema has ever mentioned the existence of atomic science or the description of atomic bomb in Quran". GABRIEL:-"Madam! I never drink hashish, nor have I uttered anything that might envisaged the derangement of man's mind. In reality you only think it impossible to find atomic science and the description of atomic bomb in a book which appeared 1380 years ago when there was no vestige of modern science in the entire world. So far as you think that the Quran is a book of religion and no science could be expected in that book is a notion quite wrong. If you have read the Quran you certainly might have read the claim of Quran in two places wherein the Quran says:- 'WE HAVE DISPLAYED FOR MANKIND IN HE QURAN ALL KINDS OF SIMILITUDES". The tribes of Aad and Thamud were destroyed by the worth of God. The Quran mentions their destruction many times. These tribes were no more than a Muhallah of Lahore, that is, were no more than a few hundred thousands whereas the use of atomic bombs in the world atomic war means such a destruction of the entire life on earth from Tokyo to New York that no signs of life would be left anywhere. The Quran which mentions the destruction of the tribes of Aad and Thamud with great zeal, why should it not mention the destruction done by the atomic bombs that would involve all life on entire earth. What about the Quran's claim that of displaying for mankind all kinds of similitudes. Certainly the Quran has treated almost all of the subjects of human knowledge. If no Ulema has ever mentioned the existence of atomic science and the description of atomic bomb in the Quran, there is no wonder because this fact I discovered only last year and have not disclosed anywhere. You are the first person to here it". MADAM:-"Show me where is that?". GABRIEL:" Please read the Chapter "Al-Homaza", the 104th Chapter of the Quran." MADAM:" I am not Hafiz. (Hafiz means a person ho has memorized the Quran). GABRIEL:" Shall I myself read it or shall I fetch the Quran for evidence?". MADAM:" You read it. If you will read wrong I will catch you. I know the Quran". GABRIEL" In the name of God, the beneficent, the merciful. Woe unto every slanderer and back-biter who heapeth up riches (of this world) and prepareth the same (for the times to come). He thinketh that his riches will render him immortal. By no means. He shall surely be cast into Al-Hotama. And what shall cause thee to understand what Al-Hotama is?" Pray tell me Madam! What is Hotama? MADAM:" Your commentators write that Hotama is a sort of fire which grinds the things into powder due to the intensity of its flame". GABRIEL:" You are quite right Madam. The answer which you have given to my question shows that you really have appreciable study of the Quran. However, the answer which you have given is the answer of the commentators of the Quran that reveals their admirable knowledge. For your information the term "Atom"" used by the scientist is wrong for atom means that which cannot be broken while the scientist himself has broken the Atom into parts. On the other hand, "Hotama" the term used by the Quran means that which breaks and this is the term which is correctly used regarding the topic. “Hotama" is a noun derived from "Hatama" which means to break. Its second form is "Hattama" which means to break with great intensity. For example you have a glass in your hand and you violently strike it against the rock and the glass explodes into pieces. The last form is "Tahattama" which means to explode. It can be easily seen how far the terminology of the Quran in this context is correct, and how far the word "Atom" as used by the scientist is erroneous. Indeed Madam! When we compare the nuclear explanations given by the scientists to those which are given by the Quran, we can clearly see the difference between the human mind of the scientist and the divine mind of the Quran. The difference is that of a human being and the God. "God says, " What shall cause thee what Al-Hotama is?". And thereafter God explains Al-Hotama. “It is a kindled fire of God which shall mount above the hearts (of those who shall be cast therein) verily (It shall be as) an arched vault above them, on columns of vast extent. (Quran Chapter-104 Al-Homaza). These are the distinct characteristics of atomic phenomenon, and the characteristics which distinguish the Nuclear Phenomenon from the chemical Phenomenon and indeed from every other kind of Phenomenon to be found in the world. This explanation of the atomic fire as is given by the Quran and apparently very simple, is in itself a miracle of knowledge. No atomic scientist in the world could ever be competent enough to describe the characteristics of atomic phenomenon in the manner in which the Quran has described. The Quran says, Atomic Fire is the fire of God enkindled. No doubt, the millions of the degrees of temperature seen in the atomic fire could never be expected in the Chemical Fire. The Quran says Hotama is a fire which mounts above the hearts. No doubt, the explosion of the atomic bomb at first kills its victims by giving shock to their hearts. But further study of the subject reveals a particular attraction of atomic radiations for the heart or that which is related to heart. The Quran says verily the atomic fire shall be as an arched wall above them. No better description of atomic bomb explosion could be given. But the research further takes us to the bounds which far exceeds the bounds found by the modern atomic scientist. Pray tell me Madam! Have you ever seen the atomic bomb explosion?". MADAM: "No! If I had seen the atomic bomb explosion, how could I be here, for that certainly kills the person". GABRIEL:" Have you seen any photograph of an atomic bomb explosion Madam? Is there any column to be observed?". MADAM:"Yes! The column of Hiroshima bomb rose to the height of four miles". GABRIEL:That Madam! The Quran says, "On columns of vast extent". The rising column of the atomic bomb explosion rises changing various colours indeed very magnificent to see. For your information, the column of the 20 megaton Thermo Nuclear bomb which is called the Hydrogen bomb and the Hell-Bomb, rises to the height of 20 miles and has a diameter of 3 miles. Madam ! If you sat on the peak of Himalaya called Mount Everest, the peak which was conquered a few years ago by Sir John Hunt and his party, and you looked through a telescope, and before your eyes in the plain of Panipat where in the past so many battles have been fought, rose atomic bomb's explosions in one thousand square miles in an arranged symmetry, just as the trees grow in a garden. You would see a magnificent seen of rising columns of atomic explosions changing beautiful colours and rising to the height of 20 miles and there covered by a beautiful roof. You would think that it was a magnificent palace of some great Emperor or some great Amphi-Theatre that was being constructed. No Madam! It was Al-Hotama as is described by the Quran. It is a sort of Hell Fire in which anything is cast, is crushed into the particles of atoms. The Quran in the beginning of this Chapter Al-Homaza has given the causes of the appearance of Hotama and its replica in this world that may be called the Atomic Hell. The First of these causes is the slander and back-biting which is the habit universally seen in this modern age of Baconian materialism. The second cause is the accumulation of riches which also is the basic feature of this modern culture. The Third cause is the belief that the wealth will keep on increasing eternally. This also is a recognized feature of this science-guided materialism. This belief of the people is so strong that they may be said to think that they will achieve immortality due to their wealth, and that the monuments of their wealth will become immortal. To which the Quran says by no means. Both they and the monuments of their wealth will be plunged into the crushing Hotama. All these three characteristics, namely the slander, the accumulation of wealth and the complete faith in the eternity of the accumulated wealth are the basic features of the theory of modern atomism that is the Baconian Philosophy of fruit and utility. The debate ended with the fall of Madam on the Chair. Madam fell on the chair. There is difference between the sitting on the chair and falling on the chair. She had received a severe shock. Her mission had failed. She had received an answer which really had convinced her of the truth of the argument and had explicitly falsified her own view. In reality, she was converted to Islam at that very moment because she had seen a clear truth of the divine original of the Quran, which she had intended to destroy. She departed. Afterwards, the Ulema, who were the main audience of PROF. Annemarie Schimmel, asked Allama Alla-ud-Din Siddiqui about me because they did not know me because I had always struggled in seclusion. To them Allama Allauddin Siddiqui said:-" Respectable Ulema! This is a man whom the providence has created in the Muslim Nation by chance. The intellectual light of knowledge and the light of the Quran which the providence has bestowed on him, if your nation will fail to benefit by that hen God will never forgive your nation. One like him will not be found in this nation". Allama Muhammad Yousuf Gabriel C/O Khalid General Strores, Main Bazar, Nawababad, Wah Cantt. Distt. Rawalpindi, Pakistan. Yousuf_gabriel21@yahoo.com www.oqasa.org www. soonvalley.com www.soonvalley.pakistan www.awans.com.pk yousuf_gabriel21@yahoo.com shaukatawan1953@yahoo.com